A New Beginning
by xXxZellyxXx
Summary: Takes place, where Bella is already in James trap and is already bitten. Now Cullens are left with a dilemma to let her change or not. What will happen? A lot of things can happen in that one moment. Even feelings.
1. Chap 1 I see

**A/N:** And yes...this story idea or whatever came out of nowhere and it kept bugging for the past 2 hours x.x. Two god damn hours...I couldn't focus on anything else. So that's why its posted.

Infor need to be known.

Bella and Edward are together. Jasper and Alice aren't married. But Jasper is the Cullen family.

Bella is all bloody and is already bitten by James, and James was already killed by Edward when he came. Rest of the Cullen family came after. Carlisle, Edward and Alice are near Bella, as the rest burn James body.

It leaves off with what to do with Bella, let her change or not.

Hope everyone understands o.O

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** **I see**

**Alice's POV**

I looked at Edward, he was just standing there doing nothing but looking at Bella or her blood that surrounded her. It was a pool of crimson, delicious crimson I bet to him. His eyes never leaving the pool of blood as he spoke, "Carlisle is there some way to stop the venom?"

"Yes, you'll have to suck it out." Carlisle said looking at Bella, who was screaming in pain. _It must feel horrible, being burnt alive in the inside, even though I don't remember the feeling. I just had been told how it feels._

"I don't want her to be a monster, I'll suck it out." Edward smiled licking his lips. Then I knew, even without my visions, all Edward wanted was Bella's blood. Bella was of course Edward's singer. And you'll always want the blood of your singer, no matter what. But I wasn't going to allow Edward that choice, he'll kill her. I don't want my best friend to die. I'll never be the same.

I let go of Bella's thrashing body and immediately football tackled Edward. I watched as he flew across the room.

"Emmett, grab Edward, don't let him near Bella." I yelled, knowing very well that'll he'll hear even if I whispered. I wasn't going to allow Edward what he seemed to dreamed for.

I made my way to Bella and kneed down on her right side, "Carlisle I'll do it."

"Alice did you se-" Edward's growl cut Carlisle off, "She is my mate Alice, I should be the one to take it out!" I shook my head, and grabbed Bella's right hand where James bit her. I could hear Edward struggle through Emmett's iron grip. But I knew there was no way he was breaking out, Edward isn't that strong. His all speed and no power.

"Alice it burns." Bella spoke actual words but full of pain.

"Alice you must hurry, it's spreading." Carlisle said, looking at Bella.

"I know" I kissed her forehead and bit down where James had. I started to suck James venom, also taking in some of Bella's blood, wishing that I haven't. Yes, Bella's blood is delicious but I'm not doing this for her blood, I'm doing this to save her. Even though all I want is her to already be one of us.

"Al-" I removed my mouth from Bella's hand, gasping for unneeded air.

"Good the venom is gone, but we have another problem." Carlisle said, sadden.

"What?"

"Listen…"

I closed my eyes, and done out everything around me. Edward's growling, the snapping sound of James's bones being burned. I listened to Bella, to her panting, to the blood pumping in her veins and soon her beating heart, which was slowing down little by little.

"She's…dying" I cried, my eyes snapping open looking at the paler than ever Bella. There was no color in her cheeks. Then I looked at her chocolate brown eyes going lifeless.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Yes… I left it at that. What will happen to Bella? Will she live or die?

Well you got to wait and see. So all I ask is for ya to review.

**~Zelly**


	2. Chap 2 No! I'll do it

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot about this for the last chap. I do not own Twilight, if I did Alice would be Bella's and…Edward would be burning…but me no own Twilight S.M does…

**A/N:**

Thanks for the reviews. Also adding this story on ya fav and alert.

Also like to thank Enjorous for being my beta. =3

So please enjoy…and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **No!** **I'll do it**

"Bella stay with me…" I choked back a sob, "CARLISLE HELP!" I shouted at my so called father. Not really meaning to, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want Bella to die she means the world to me maybe even more than that. Wait why even more? Why would it be even more, she's just a friend or is she?I clenched my fist in confusion biting my lip at the irritated thoughts flooding my mind.

"Well there is a chance…" He stopped and then looked at Edward. Fuck, why is he looking at him? _Wait...a chance…_

"Carlisle your saying there's a chance to change her." I asked hopeful for a miracle that things will go right for once in this chaos.

"Yes, but there can be no blood sucking or Bella will die." He looked at Bella then back at Edward. I could tell he was talking to Edward through his thoughts. I'd be willing to bet Carlisle was asking Edward what to do. Bella was, after all, Edward's so called mate.

"I'll do it" Edward said. I glared at him, allowing my eyes to pierce into his very soul, to let him feel my anger. Sending imagines of Bella lying dead on the floor by his hands in my thoughts for him to see what'll happen if he tried to change her. But as I watched his actions, all he did was lick his lips.

No...No...NO If Edward does it, he'll kill Bella. I don't need my visions to see that, I know it in the same way I know water is wet. It's a vibe I'm getting off him. I will not, shall not, allow him to kill her.

"No! You'll kill her; I'll do it myself!" I yelled, pulling Esme's attention towards me. Her face wasn't one that I ever wanted to see, it wasn't her usual maternal expression. Her face was completely, utterly blank; there was no understanding in her eyes, there was nothing in her mind; in every sense of the word she was blank. But I knew the reason why, she didn't see why her Edward would kill his own mate, her newest child. She was at a loss.

"She is my mate!" Edward sneered, being my attention back towards him. All he wants is her blood, not her. I see it now. He doesn't love Bella, he never loved her, her blood was the only thing about her he loved. He makes me sick I just want to rip him apart. Yet now's not the time, I had to think of Bella.

"I don't care, you'll kill her. I don't need a vision to see that." I spat, venom spraying all over Bella's leg and on Carlisle's hand. I ignored Carlisle's look and focused on Edward's futile attempt to escape Emmett's grip.

"Emmett, do _not_ let him go!" I ordered him. I never been the bossy type, but it's a first for everything.

"Alice, are you sure. I could…" A cough interrupted Carlisle. My eyes flew on Bella I could see she was fighting against death. She still has the will to live.

"Bella, I know it's not a good time to ask this but who do you want to change you?" Carlisle asked, looking at the dying Bella.

She took a few deep breaths and answered him, "Alice…" her voice was barely there; it wasn't even above a whisper but thank stars for my inhuman hearing or I wouldn't have heard her. Without hesitation I bit Bella's neck, pouring my venom inside of her without taking blood in the process. Edward growled and thrashed trying to break free from Emmett's grip. I removed my mouth from Bella's neck then bit her where I sucked out James venom. I poured more of my venom in her, so it can spread faster in her. I wanted everything to take affect before she loses all of her blood and knowing very well that her wounds will close up because of the venoms affect.

"Alice, that's enough." Carlisle grabbed my shoulder to get me to stop, which wasn't necessary I wasn't taking any of her blood. I removed myself from Bella's hand, wiping the little bits of blood off my lips, and just stared at her. I held her unscratched hand and watched as Carlisle checked Bella, making sure everything was working.

"Everything seems fine." Carlisle said, not taking his eyes off Bella.

"Really?" I chirped, happiness finally coming through and washing away the anger and sorrow.

"Yes but there's two more things, we have to leave now, before humans come and see the fire that's growing little by little. And we'll talk about the other later." Carlisle said picking up Bella, carefully cradling her in his arms.

I stood up, one fluid motion, and ran out the dance studio. I stood outside in the few bits of shade beside Carlisle, who held Bella gently in his arms; Esme and Emmett, who is still holding Edward in his vice grip. Rose and Jazz were gone, hijacking cars so we could drive back to Forks, since we can't take a plane when Bella will be screaming her head off. But oddly enough she was silent like a mouse. Yet I could see the pain in her eyes, she held her scream in so no humans would get curious and come find out where that terrifying cry is coming from. Bella cares for this family enough that she would hold in the worst pain of her life so no one would be the wiser.

I took my eyes off Bella, and stared at two black parked cars. Soon I watched as Jazz emerged out of the first car, a black 2009 Chevrolet Avalanche. It was a truck that had a bed almost like Bella's rusty 1953 Chevy. Then Rose came out of the second black car, it was of course a 2004 Hummer H2. It was a car Emmett would have and one he does, but it's sadly up in Alaska.

"Emmett, take Edward and get in the Chevrolet you too Esme; Carlisle and I will take the Hummer." I ordered everyone. Without a word Emmett took the bitchy Edward in the back seat of the Chevrolet as Esme got in the passenger side after Jazz got back in the driver's side. I watched as they drove off.

"Carlisle, you get in the front with Rose, while I sit in the back with Bella." I turned my gaze on him, he nodded his approval. I turned to look at Rose but she was already in the Hummer. I went to the left side of the Hummer and opened the door, so Carlisle can lay Bella down. I jumped in the back and took a seat on the right side waiting for Carlisle to put Bella in the back.

Within minutes Bella was in the back of the hummer with her head on my lap her eyes clapped shut, trying to hide her pained eyes. I didn't focus on anything else, only Bella. Nothing else mattered to me, only her.

I grabbed Bella's untouched hand with my right, stroking it with my thumb. I could feel the tension in her hand as she clutched mine as hard as she could, if only Jazz was here; he would be able to ease the fear and the pain that gripped her. But he's with Edward, where he is really needed to calm the raging monster that is Edward Cullen.

I gently moved a strand of hair off Bella's gorgeous face softly caressing her cheek trying to make her feel at ease. She opened her eyes slightly, but I could see it, I could see the pain in her eyes yet there was something else. There was fear that I didn't understand.

"Don't leave…" She struggled with her words, trying to contain the pain that was slipping through.

I didn't understand why she'd say that to me. But without knowledge my mouth opened, "I won't; only if you ask me too." I said hoping she'd never make me leave. _Was there hope in my voice? Why? Did I want to stay by her side, and hope she never asks me to leave? Yes, I would never want to leave her side, even if she did ask. _

I blinked, and stared at Bella's eyes. Through the pain and fear I could see joy that shined bright.

"Thank…you...Alice" A smile broke across her pained face that broke my heart; my long forgotten heart started to beat. My eyes widen for only a second at a weird feeling flowed through my body. I shook it off, for now.

I smiled back one of my best smiles I could muster, soon my ears was filled with her rapidly beating heart and my eyes focus fully on the small blush on her cheeks. I knew the venom inside her wasn't making her heart beat like crazy it was me, it was my smile. And that just made my day.

I had a feeling everything is going to change and I couldn't wait to see how things will play out.


End file.
